


The Ties That Bind Us

by itschaosupthere



Series: Unbound [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gags, Gangs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, Sequel, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Baekhyun finds a creative way to phase himself out of the gang life, though being Park Chanyeol's secret boyfriend might pull him back in again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Unbound [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636564
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> It pains me that I've been so busy and haven't been able to post as much for Kinktober this year, but hopefully what I do manage to get up will be good content.  
> And here we return to the series I started last year and had no idea would turn into a series XD

Bondage

Baekhyun walked with purpose around the corner and down the alley beyond, his steps quick on the damp pavement. A little more than halfway down, he approached a plain black door which he knocked on three times, leaving a small pause between the second and third knock. A slat in the door slid open and a pair of familiar eyes peered out, though they didn’t recognise Baekhyun in his mask.

“Exoplanet.” He said to the questioning eyes.

The slat closed and several metallic noises followed indicating that the door was being unlocked. A couple of seconds later, it opened, and Sehun appeared in the doorway, silhouetted by the warm light from inside. He didn’t move just yet, remaining in front of Baekhyun with his arms crossed and a dubious expression on his slender face.

“Park Chanyeol asked to see me.” Baekhyun said. He held out the card he’d swiped from Chanyeol’s wallet; it was from a set that he gave to people who weren’t part of the gang but needed access. Sehun took it from him for a closer inspection but eventually gave it back as he moved out of the way.

“Down the corridor, turn right. It’s the last door.” Sehun instructed.

Baekhyun quickly stepped inside and strode down the corridor before the younger boy could get a better look at him in the light. He heard the door clang shut behind him and the series of locks being reinstated. When he reached the juncture, he turned right and found himself in another fairly short hallway that ended with a door. He could hear a distant hum of music that must have been coming from the club below, it certainly wasn’t being played in any of the rooms, in fact the only noise Baekhyun could hear coming from any of them was talking… or more like shouting.

He got closer to his destination at the end of the hall and began to pick out words amongst the muffled yells. Chanyeol was definitely in there, but the other voice was unfamiliar. It was female. Baekhyun hesitated for the briefest second, wondering whether he’d been stupid to come, but he kept going anyway, not wanting to go back to Sehun so soon that it’d look suspicious. Now that he was right outside the door, the conversation from within was too loud not to listen to.

_“-because you don’t get to tell me what to do!”_

_“I’m not telling you what to do, I’m telling you what will happen if you don’t! You’re making this out like I wanted to come here and ruin your life. Don’t shoot the messenger, Chanyeol!”_

_“Oh don’t fucking act like you don’t agree with her! You wouldn’t be here if you did!”_

_“I was only trying to save you from having to have this conversation with her.”_

_“Well I might as fucking well have!!”_

_“Oh piss off, you’re such a child. Don’t come crying to me when she gets you cut off.”_

Baekhyun took a sharp step back, sensing that whoever the woman was, she was about to leave. He darted further down the corridor and pressed himself up against the wall, just in time for the door to open. The woman thundered out of the office and straight past him, not looking in his direction even once. There was something about her that Baekhyun recognised but he couldn’t quite remember from that brief glimpse.

After she’d gone, he looked back to the office where the door was still flung wide open. He spotted Chanyeol inside, angrily pacing and moving things around, slamming drawers shut and tearing papers that were then thrown somewhere close to the bin. Another flicker of doubt as to whether he should have come seized Baekhyun, but once again he quashed it. Instead, he steadily approached. His footsteps alerted Chanyeol to his presence and the latter span around angrily, assuming that the woman had come back for more.

“Oh- shit, err…” He fumbled to regain some composure.

Baekhyun decided to put him out of his misery and removed the mask. “Is this a bad time?”

Chanyeol face instantly lit up, all traces of rage suddenly gone. Abruptly, though, he grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and pulled him inside the office, hurriedly closing the door.

“Sorry, cameras.” He said in a rush before grabbing Baekhyun once again, only this time in a hug that had him swept off his feet.

Baekhyun laughed as he was lifted off the ground, though the laugh soon became a sigh as their lips found each other. As he slipped back to the floor, he laced his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, coaxing him down so that he could kiss him more deeply. It had only been a week since they’d last seen each other, but their kiss was so desperate that it could have been a month. Baekhyun did notice, though, that it seemed to be Chanyeol who was most anxiously clutching him and locking their lips with fervent need. He pulled away only so that he could look into the other boy’s eyes to see if the mood was also reflected there, and it was. Whatever the conversation he’d just had was about, it had certainly rattled him.

“How did you get in here?” Chanyeol asked breathlessly, cradling Baekhyun’s face as if he was afraid to let him go.

Baekhyun held up the card. “You told me the password.”

Chanyeol grabbed it off him. “And you’ve been through my wallet.” He smirked and gave Baekhyun another chaste kiss, before perching on his desk. “We’ll make a pickpocket out of you yet.”

“I’m afraid I already have an enormous business to run.”

“Ah yes, how’s that been going?”

Baekhyun meandered over to a chair but didn’t sit down just yet. “Actually, it’s been fairly straightforward. After I told the board that my father had ‘handed over the business to me’, they let me know how everything was running and that was pretty much that. Turns out he’d given almost all the managerial powers over to them which explains why he never went to the building very often. Obviously far more interested in his side projects.”

“Mmm.” Chanyeol agreed, raising his eyebrows. “So, what’s next on the list?”

Baekhyun decided to sit. He crossed his arms and legs. “I’ll tell you after you explain what that argument was about.”

Chanyeol turned sheepish and got up from his desk, preferring to take the matching seat across from Baekhyun. He sighed. “Well, that was my sister, Yoora. She was just paying me a little visit to let me know that our lovely mother has decided it’s time I settled down.” He dropped his head down into his hands to let his fingers slide between chunks of hair.

Baekhyun now realised why the woman had looked familiar, though he’d never seen her up close or in person before. But then Chanyeol’s words caught up to him fully and he blanched. “Settle down? As in…?”

“Yeah. I mean technically she can’t force me to do anything, but as Yoora kindly pointed out, she’ll probably have me cut off or something if I don’t play along.” Chanyeol abruptly got up to start pacing. “It’s bullshit.”

“You should just tell her you’re already in a relationship.” Baekhyun said, though he knew he shouldn’t have since it was about to bring up a point of contention.

Chanyeol laughed dryly. “Oh yeah? Do _you_ want to do the honours? Mm. Didn’t think so.”

“Chanyeol~” Baekhyun whined, getting up to pull the other boy close, partly so that he’d stop pacing. “If you told her that she might back off for a while.”

“Nooo~ she’d give me the third degree until she knew exactly who you are, where you come from, and how much money you earn.” Chanyeol stubbornly unfolded himself from Baekhyun’s grip. “And I’d tell her… but you said I’m not allowed.”

Baekhyun frowned. “I didn’t say you _weren’t allowed_ , I said it’d be a really bad idea. Which it is.”

“Baek, you don’t know my parents, they’re not going to hate you because of your father.”

“Yeah but they’re going to be pretty damned suspicious. Besides what more fuel does your mother need to have you wedded off to some wealthy socialite if she finds out that you’ve been seeing the son of her enemy?”

“I’m telling you it won’t be like that.” Chanyeol insisted, this time being the one to wrap Baekhyun into his arms. “They’ll be happy for me… well, my dad definitely will.”

“See, even you have doubts about this going over well.”

Chanyeol sighed. “We’re going to have to tell them sooner or later. I’m not keeping you a secret for the rest of my life.”

Baekhyun cursed the stupid grin that burst across his face. “Planning on keeping me that long, huh?”

Chanyeol matched his smile. “More or less.”

They kissed again, much less frantically than before, letting their lips softly move over each other. Chanyeol licked Baekhyun’s bottom lip and bit it gently, pulling it down so he could slip his tongue into the latter’s mouth. Their tongue’s locked and lips sealed, deep breaths coming out of their noses, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s clothing and tugged their bodies tightly against each other. Chanyeol used his size to then easily push Baekhyun up against the back of his desk. He was about to go for Baekhyun’s belt and zip when there was an infuriating knock at the door.

Chanyeol growled, but didn’t bother pulling away, only enough to yell, “Who is it?!”

_“It’s Minseok, can I come in?”_

“Is it urgent?”

_“Kind of.”_

Chanyeol growled a second time, this time taking a step back from Baekhyun who couldn’t help but smile fondly at the frustrated scowl on Chanyeol’s face.

“Shall I hide in the cupboard?” He suggested through a chuckle.

“You might have to, I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol’s frown faded as he turned sheepish.

Baekhyun giggled again and gave him a kiss. “You owe me one.”

He quickly ran into the cupboard at the back of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. It was dark, but Baekhyun only managed to locate the light switch after Minseok had entered the office and he decided that turning it on now would look either suspicious or spooky. Instead, he sat down on the floor and waited patiently, only half-listening into the conversation about some fight that had broken out in the nightclub.

As fun as it was hiding in cupboards and sneaking around all the time, being someone’s secret boyfriend wasn’t actually as fun as Baekhyun first imagined. He liked that when he and Chanyeol spent time together, it felt as if they were in their own special little world completely separate from their real lives. But he hated that they could never go anywhere together in public. They hadn’t actually had a proper date since this whole thing started and it had been nearly three months. The thing was, though Baekhyun was more than ready to go on dates and let people see them as a couple, he was nowhere near ready to have the Park family find out about it. Not while they were still actively hunting down his father at least.

He’d often wished he wasn’t a Byun – mostly because of the way people had treated him growing up – but the feeling had returned tenfold now that he was in this situation. However, the more he thought about it, the more he started to realise the lengths he would go to be with Chanyeol, how much he’d sacrifice or change for him, and thoughts like those were a little too frightening to deal with at the moment.

The cupboard door suddenly opened.

“I’ve got to go and deal with something downstairs, are you waiting here?” Chanyeol asked, looking harried.

Baekhyun gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you back at home.”

-

They hadn’t officially moved in together, Baekhyun hadn’t even fully moved in himself, but the house he’d bought, out in a quiet district, had started to become ‘their’s’ rather than just ‘his’. There were items belonging to Chanyeol here and there amongst the belongings that Baekhyun had, although a lot of his stuff had yet to be unpacked.

He wandered into the living room after he’d arrived and sighed, not for the first time, at his lack of a sofa. It still hadn’t arrived yet, so the room had turned into a dumping ground for boxes and furniture that hadn’t been put away. Baekhyun slumped into one of the dining chairs that had been left in there and began to ponder.

He was still ruminating on the situation he’d found himself in. Maybe it _was_ time to come clean to Chanyeol’s parents. Especially if Mrs Park was serious about Chanyeol getting married soon. He could save his boyfriend from an uncomfortable period of pretending to be interested in other people if he could just stop being a coward and face the music. But the truth was, he was deadly afraid that if he revealed himself to the Parks and told them about his clandestine affair with their son, they would either have him “taken care of” or worse – keep Chanyeol away from him. 

The last thing he wanted was to put what they had in jeopardy, not when he’d already lost so much of his old life. His only wish was to put everything behind him and move on to a better life with Chanyeol. No more shady deals, no more gang business, no more being held to ransom. He knew it’d never fully go away, not while Chanyeol was still part of it, but at least Chanyeol would keep him protected and not let him get kidnapped, unlike his good-for-nothing father.

He started thinking about the night they’d gotten together as he got up from the chair and began to leave the room. But just as he was heading out, his eyes landed on the new set of curtains that had been draped on a pile of boxes… and suddenly, an idea sprung into his mind.

-

When Chanyeol didn’t arrive for another hour, he started to wonder whether this had been a stupid idea, but when he heard the sound of the front door unlocking, he smiled. Well, he tried to anyway.

“Baek?” Chanyeol called out, expensive shoes clunking on the floor. It sounded like he’d gone into the kitchen. “Baekhyun?!” Now he was getting warmer, yelling up the stairs. “Where the hell are you?” He muttered as he got closer. “Have you gone to slee-”

Chanyeol stopped abruptly as he reached his destination and for a second or two, was rendered completely immobile and devoid of speech. But as he fully took stock of the sight before him, a shocked laugh came out of his mouth. “What have we got here?”

Baekhyun did his best to reply with a sultry look, though it was difficult with a piece of thick black ribbon gagging his mouth. Instead he parted his legs just that little bit further, while still trying to give off the illusion that the curtain tie-backs he’d wrapped around himself were actually tight enough to hold him down. It hadn’t been easy tying himself up, but he reckoned he’d at least achieved the look of it. Chanyeol’s gaping mouth and hungry eyes seemed to suggest so.

“Got yourself in a bit of a predicament there have you?” Chanyeol teased. “Did someone break in to rob you?”

Baekhyun nodded, playing along.

“So they tied you up and ransacked the place, oh dear.” Chanyeol had come to stand right in front of him and now bent down to be at a better eye level. “And they took all your clothes. That’s just… awful.” He said, eyes dropping down to Baekhyun’s interested cock.

He’d tried to give shibari a bit of a go, but hadn’t been able to tie the ropes properly around himself, so he’d wrapped one of the tie-backs around his waist and thread the ends between his inner thighs, under and around, then tied them to the chair legs. The material was strange and tight going around his balls, but it certainly presented them nicely.

“Well we’re going to have to do something about this.” Chanyeol decided. “We can’t have you tied up and naked. Anyone could walk in and take advantage.”

Baekhyun tried to use his eyes to convey the message that he’d love it if Chanyeol took advantage of him right now. It seemed to work because the next thing he knew, his boyfriend was shedding his overcoat and blazer, toeing off his shoes, and then the rest of his clothes until he was left in just a pair of boxers. He then began to stalk around the chair, inspecting the full extent of Baekhyun’s incapacity.

He tutted. “They didn’t do a very good job back here, you could have easily escaped.” He yanked on the curtain ties and pulled them tighter, making sure they were fastened properly. Baekhyun could feel his breath on his neck as Chanyeol leant in close, only smelling his hair at first, before then licking a stripe from collar bone to ear. Baekhyun shivered.

Chanyeol came back around to face him and to have a look at the ties around his ankles. They seemed to disappoint him as well. “I think I have a better use for these.” He said.

He knelt down again and untied the ropes which he then wound around his hands. With the way the rope circled around Baekhyun’s waist and dipped under his thighs, when Chanyeol pulled on it from both ends, Baekhyun’s legs leapt apart, leaving him even more exposed. He nearly moaned as his cock throbbed, aching to be touched. Luckily for him, he soon got his wish.

Keeping a hold on the ends of the rope, Chanyeol crept closer and slowly, torturously slowly, sank his mouth down on Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun did moan then. It was muffled by the ribbon, but it was loud as he finally got what he’d been waiting over an hour for. If only Chanyeol would move a little faster than the lazy pace he’d got going, but that seemed to be intentional. He kept his tongue flat to give that added bit of pressure as he sucked up and down, paying particularly attention when he got to the tip. Baekhyun’s legs trembled as they were held firmly apart, wanting to thrash and writhe, his toes curling under.

Abruptly, Chanyeol pulled away and Baekhyun whimpered. A wave of sluggish lust fell over him as his boyfriend started moving around again. He didn’t realise what Chanyeol had done until he felt the ropes around his legs tighten again and he realised that they’d been tied behind the chair in some way so that his thighs would stay parted without Chanyeol having to hold them there. He was truly at the other boy’s mercy now.

“Hmm what’s this?” Chanyeol swiped at the seat of the chair just in front of Baekhyun’s exposed genitals. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and made a point of sucking off the residue he’d picked up. “Watermelon?” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows and Chanyeol laughed. “Well, in that case…”

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened with hunger as he watched Chanyeol whip off his boxers and release his substantial length that was already firm enough to be knocking against his hip bone. If he weren’t gagged, Baekhyun would have smiled fondly: he liked the way it curved off to one side. Affection was quickly replaced by desire, however, when Chanyeol hooked his arms underneath Baekhyun’s legs, lifted him up, and slotted himself onto the chair beneath the latter, setting him down in his lap.

“Just how much did you prep yourself?” Chanyeol asked with concern despite the cheeky grin he’d got going for having pulled off such a move.

Baekhyun could only tilt his head to the side, trying to convey the message – ‘enough’.

“Hmm.” Chanyeol looked back at him doubtfully.

He reached around, and with two fingers probed Baekhyun’s entrance who sighed in pleasure. Chanyeol continued to press around, his examination hitting all the right spots. As he did so he kissed Baekhyun over the gag. Then his cheeks, his forehead, his neck… Baekhyun was slipping into a cloud of bliss, eyelids fluttering at every brush against his prostrate and every wet kiss down his throat. Their cocks were rubbing against each other now as well, precum trickling between them. In the end, it was too much to hold back from.

Chanyeol hoisted Baekhyun up once again and ever so steadily lowered him down onto his cock. Baekhyun groaned through the ribbon, his voice breaking. It was so much, _so_ much. He probably should have worked himself open better, maybe Chanyeol should have, but oh god it was good. The burn as he slipped down inch by inch was addictive.

And Chanyeol seemed to think so too if his gasps and moans were anything to go by. His fingers around Baekhyun’s hips were digging in, making bruises, and he rested his forehead against the latter’s with his eyes screwed shut, clearly concentrating hard on savouring every second.

“Tell me when.” He muttered breathily.

Baekhyun grunted.

“Oh shit, yeah.” Chanyeol chuckled. “You’ll have to nod.”

They were both panting now. Chanyeol from the exertion, Baekhyun from the torment of having his arms and legs restrained when all he wanted to do was lock his heels behind Chanyeol’s back, run his fingers through his hair, and hold on for dear life while he was fucked into oblivion. But he couldn’t. And it was torture. He was also now fully seated, he could feel the pressure up in his stomach, so much that he reckoned it was probably bulging a little. He decided to ignore the twinges up his spine and nod at his boyfriend.

“Slowly.” Chanyeol whispered, a warning of caution for Baekhyun who often liked to rush into things and end up regretting it afterwards when he was in pain.

But Baekhyun also tended to forget that feeling when they were in the moment and he was filled to the brim with Chanyeol’s cock, wanting to be fucked so well he wouldn’t stop aching for days. So, he started moving, using the little mobility he had to grind his pelvis up and down. It had him gasping like he was running out of air as every hard brush against his sweet spot sent electricity sparking all over his body. It was only when Chanyeol started to move as well that he really started hollering his pleasure.

Chanyeol’s hands had travelled down to Baekhyun’s ass cheeks which he grabbed firmly and used to lift him up just so he could sink back down again. He was trying to be careful about it, but it seemed to be taking a lot of his effort to do so. A drop of sweat ran down his temple. He sent shooting glances at Baekhyun with a concerned yet curious look. He wanted permission to let go. It didn’t matter how many times Baekhyun told him that he didn’t need permission, and that if Chanyeol wanted to pound him until he was raw he could – the silly sweetheart always had to check.

Without the ability to speak, Baekhyun nodded insistently. Chanyeol kissed him over the gag as he sped up his thrusting hips, until they were jolting around so much it became impossible to keep their lips together.

Baekhyun had gone to another planet. With his limbs restricted, he had no choice but to sit there and take it, take everything that Chanyeol was giving him. He was in ecstasy being pummelled from below and jerked up and down.

The chair they were both sat on was squeaking under the misuse, lurching this way and that. It almost sounded like it was about to break as Chanyeol started getting faster. He was holding onto the back of it to steady himself as he rammed his cock inside Baekhyun, groaning in nonsensical words about how hot and tight he was.

Then, as Baekhyun started to feel the sensation building in his lower body letting him know he was about to cum, the poorly tied curtain ropes started to come loose around his wrists. It was probably because of how much he was tossing around. As they dropped to the floor, he flung his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and got the grip he needed to start rocking back into his jutting pelvis, match his rhythm and ride them both into their release.

“Oh god, _oh god,_ _Bae-.._ _B-Baekhyun_ … ah, AH!!”

The chair gave another loud creak as they collapsed against it, both sweating, both panting, both glowing with satisfaction. It took quite some energy from them to come round and focus.

Chanyeol immediately went to undo the ribbon and free Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun attached it to Chanyeol’s straight away. They kissed hungrily, with fire, abusing each other’s lips. But the need to breathe while they were still out of breath became a necessity.

“What the hell brought this on?” Chanyeol asked, gesturing with the ribbon and grinning at it.

Baekhyun let out a sleepy hum of laughter. “I dunno… I was thinking about the gang life and all the times I’ve been kidnapped… I think I was trying to be ironic or something.”

“Well I enjoyed it, whatever it was.” Chanyeol kissed him again, more softly. “You must be aching like crazy now though.”

“I guess.” Baekhyun replied. He was in a dreamlike state and couldn’t quite register the dull pain he was in. It made it’s presence known, though, when Chanyeol began to carefully ease his length out and untie the rest of the makeshift bonds. He had to be carried upstairs.

Chanyeol ran a bath for them both and washed Baekhyun while he drifted in and out of sleep. He was carried to the bed as well. Annoyingly though, the cool of the bedroom in contrast to the hot bath started to wake him up; he would have nodded off straight away otherwise. He decided it wasn’t the end of the world when Chanyeol got into bed as well and cradled him in his arms.

“You keep surprising me.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “In a good way, I hope.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol kissed the top of his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone.”

Butterflies fluttered manically in Baekhyun’s stomach. He tried to maintain a calm exterior, continuing to lightly trace patterns across his boyfriend’s bare chest. “Me neither.”

“I just wish… ah…”

“What?” Baekhyun shuffled away a little so that he could look at Chanyeol. There was consternation in his features.

“I wish I could tell my mother I’ve already found the one.” He said and Baekhyun felt a lump grow in his throat. “But you’re not ready, and that’s ok. Really.”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol. He wondered whether he was about to cry with the way his voice was choking up and his heart was thudding. He wanted to say something comforting, something that would dull the hint of woe in the other man’s eyes, but words weren’t coming easily to him when all he could hear in his mind was _‘already found the one’_.

He was the one.

-

A week later, the sofa arrived. After it was set up in the living room, Baekhyun got to work decorating the rest of the space. He hung up the curtains – giving the tiebacks their proper purpose – unboxed the tv, arranged the ornaments, and fluffed the cushions. When he was done, he dropped down onto the sofa and huffed out a sigh. With a business that took care of itself and no familial duties to adhere to, he struggled not to get bored without Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol had said many times now that Baekhyun was welcome to join him at work, but therein still lay the problem that the Park family were not ready to know about him. One day, maybe, Baekhyun would join their business. Just not yet. Besides, Chanyeol was off on some undercover job that he had alluded to being not strictly legal, and Baekhyun had made a point of not wanting to know anything about that aspect of his boyfriend’s life.

He was still thinking tirelessly over what had been said that night, what Chanyeol had confessed. It simultaneously filled him with overwhelming happiness and a multitude of fears, which left him utterly bewildered as to how he actually wanted to deal with the matter. Because if he didn’t do something, Chanyeol’s mother was going to start setting him up with people she deemed appropriate. He’d already had to have an uncomfortable discussion with her the other day about it all, coming home to Baekhyun afterwards looking like he’d seen a ghost. It wasn’t exactly an incentive for Baekhyun to want to speak with her himself.

Abruptly, his phone pinged, and he got up to check it, assuming it was Chanyeol. He was surprised that it was an email, and even more shocked when he found out it was from his Grandmother. Then he read the content…

**Baekhyunnie,**

**Your father is here. He’s hiding out. Sending this from a friend’s computer - he’s been listening to my phone. Don’t think he wants you to know he’s here. Thought I’d better tell you. I know what happened at Domino.**

**Love, Halmeoni**

So that’s where he was hiding.

-

The house looked the same, though there were orange leaves blanketing the gravel driveway now. It took him a minute to get out of the car, the only thing making him do it in the end was the thought of someone spotting him from a window and wondering who the hell was on their property. Especially since he shouldn’t know the code to get through the gates in the first place. The fallen leaves crunched underfoot as he tentatively approached the front door. It took him another minute to ring the bell.

The same somewhat familiar face that had stormed past him at the club now appeared in the doorway. She started to say a friendly hello, then seemed to recognise him, and her expression changed to that of guarded confusion.

“How did you get up here…?” She said slowly, looking like she was trying to figure it out as she was asking it.

Baekhyun steeled his nerves. “I’ll have to explain later, but I need to speak to your father. Is he here?”

“Why?” Yoora narrowed her eyes at him.

“It’s important. It’s about my own father.” She looked surprised but not willing to crack. “Please. I’m unarmed.” He held up his hands and pulled apart the sides of his jacket to prove his point.

She stared him down for a long moment, piercing his eyes with her own, until eventually stepping aside to let him into the house. “You’re lucky he’s here. He was about to go down to the club.”

She led him through the same rooms that Chanyeol had many moons ago, though there were less people hanging around this time, and instead of the kitchen, she took him further until they entered a small sitting room at the back of the house that looked out into the garden. Park Sungjin sat in a chair by the window, flicking through a stack of paperwork. Across from him was his wife Haseul, and she was every bit as beautifully intimidating as Baekhyun had imagined her to be.

“There’s someone here to see you, Appa.”

Sungjin took a glance over to his daughter and the person just behind her. Then did a doubletake.

“Byun Baekhyun?”

Yoora moved away, though she didn’t leave the room. She left Baekhyun in full view, frozen to the spot, trying to remember why he’d come.

“I’m sorry to come to your house like this, but I have information about my father.” He said, hoping the shake in his voice wasn’t noticeable.

Sungjin put down his papers. The shocked and confused look he’d had now quickly changed to attentiveness. “What is it?”

“I know where he is. I got a message from my Grandmother to say that he’s staying with her and my Grandpa. They’ll be able to keep him there long enough for you to grab him and-”

Sungjin suddenly held up his hand, stopping Baekhyun as he began to sound frantic. He didn’t say anything for long enough that Baekhyun wondered if he’d made a really big mistake. Then, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I know you’ve been looking for him. I know he’s been on the run since you took down the Domino club.”

“If you know that then why aren’t you just going to the police? Better yet, how do you know that we’ve been hunting him?”

“It’s a…” Baekhyun had been dreading this part. “It’s a gesture.” He said quietly, wanting the ground to swallow him. His blood felt like ice in his veins and a cold sweat was dampening his back.

“A gesture?” Sungjin eyed him incredulously. “Of?”

Baekhyun gulped. “G-goodwill. I am a Byun, but only by name. I… I would like to earn your trust.”

Sungjin grew even more sceptical. “Why? And why should I believe any of this?”

Ah. The crux of the matter. “B-because I’m in love with your son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced that this would be the last part of the series, but you know I had to give you a cliffhanger, so look forward to Part 5 <3


End file.
